In automotive accessory drive systems a fan pulley is used to drive a clutch/fan assembly which is attached to the fan pulley. Typically, this fan pulley is attached by being pressed onto a spindle type bearing assembly which also drives a water pump. The spindle type bearings are very expensive.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,579 (1998) to Miyagi et al. which discloses a pulley assembly for a driven shaft.
What is needed is a fan idler pulley configured to receive a ball bearing. What is needed is a fan idler pulley having a hub with a central hole and a hub portion for engaging a bearing race. What is needed is a fan idler pulley having a cup for receiving the bearing and mounting the pulley to a mounting surface. What is needed is a fan idler pulley having a threaded hub for attaching a fan shaft. The present invention meets these needs.